


刀口譫

by Deiwimin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Just Light Hearted Siliness, Kinda Dark Imagery Though, M/M, The Things I Do For Thrammy, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiwimin/pseuds/Deiwimin
Summary: I tried making it rhyme, gimme some credit!
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy/Reek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	刀口譫

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is parody of a children's song. I had to.

小魷魚上海岸  
想逃跑没辦法  
刀口痛 ，回不來  
叫人救 ，人不來  
拉姆西真過癮的撈起他！

**Author's Note:**

> 改一天我再來認真寫魷魚剝皮吧。


End file.
